A New Day
by hekate's blackest blood
Summary: A Sequel to A Cop and a Car Thief. Naruto finds out about Sasuke's favorite way to pass time. Lemon included :D


**PLEASE READ A COP AND A CAR THIEF FIRST! : )**

**~ Hekate-sama **

Cuddled close in the early hours of the morning was the cop, and a car thief. They were tangled, and if it were not for their different skin tones, you would not be able to tell where one began and the other ended. The thief watched as his little blond slept soundly. Yes, he had come to think of, in the few hours of being with him, the blond as being his. It was quite easy, with the little cop being so unconsciously sexy, and cute, and so very beautiful. It wasn't as if he were in love, not yet, but he could easily see himself falling hard.

That honestly scared Sasuke. The brunette wasn't ready for love. Of course, if it happened there wasn't much he could do. He sighed to himself, before slipping out of bed and going to the kitchen. He needed caffeine. In fact, that's how Naruto found him. The brunette was leaning against a counter, with just a pair of shorts on drinking his coffee, and looking sexy. "Morning," The little blond chirped happily at the dark haired man. Sasuke, who was definitely not a morning person, didn't comment, just looked the blonde over and hoped that the cop always stayed so well-fucked looking (of course, if stayed with Sasuke, he would.).

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, it was a bit of an akward silence and he didn't know how to break it, or why he was being stared at with such intensity. Did he do something wrong? "Uhh, soooo, nice place you've got here….Is it yours?" Nauto could have smacked himself. Honestly, where did his brain come up with such stupid thoughts, and why did his mouth open up to say them? Sasuke smirked at the cop. "It's safe to say that yes, this is my home. In fact, everything you see in it has been….acquired by me, even the cars in the garage," The thief answered.

The blond looked up at him in speculation. "Acquired makes you sound like you stole everything." The dark haired man raised an elegant eyebrow. "Some of it, yes. Mostly the cars," He replied. Naruto looked up at him in shock. " I figured you were a rich asshole, but I didn't think you were asshole-y enough to steal! You're loaded! You don't even need to steal anything!" It was obvious the little blonde cop was not amused, nor was he pleased with the news of things being stolen. "You could be taking away something really special from someone, or taking away someone's only way of transport and way to their job."

Sasuke laughed, which was the wrong thing to do, because before he had time to really process anything, Naruto had stormed out of the room, after calling Sasuke a bastard. He then slammed and locked on of the various doors to one of the various rooms in the house. The brunette sighed, before setting his cup in the sink. He was going to leave the explosive blond alone before trying talk to him. A cooling off period, so to speak. With that in mind, he made his way back to the bedroom to take a shower. A very, very long shower.

Naruto didn't know what room he was in, he just picked one. It was one that was hardly ever opened, judging by the dust. It looked to be a bed room, one of many, the blond guessed. It seemed the thief had more space than he knew what to do with, which made his stealing worse. He had so much already, way to much, and he was still taking things without remorse. What a bastard. The blonde had to do something about this. He couldn't give back the things that were stolen, because he didn't know what belonged to whom, and he didn't even know where in the world he was. All looking out windows told him was that he was surrounded by lots of trees. The cop rested his head against the door, right as there was a knock, and Sasuke's voice calling out "Naruto?"

Sasuke knocked on the last door in the hallway of bed rooms, hoping this one held his blonde. He so hated to lose things that he had taken the time to steal. His knocking proved successful, when a voice answered his call of Naruto's name. "What do you want bastard? The only thing that will make me come out is if you compensate for those cars that you've stolen." The blond was obviously delusional. Those were a lot of cars, and he had stolen them fair and square. "Naruto, I can just unlock the door and drag you out. I don't need for you to open the door. I only knocked to make sure you were in here." The blond replied in an angry voice: "That is so typical of a bastard, to have a key for every room in a house, that he doesn't even use half of."

The blond was really angry, not that he had much of a right to be. Sasuke would have to distract him. Talking to him after sex might prove to be more successful, and the brunette was just really horny, after going for a good while without being inside the cop. He unlocked the door and slipped inside. "Naruto….I want you." The blond looked up at him. "Want me for what?" Sasuke lifted the silly blond up and pressed him against the door. "Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke replied, before kissing him hard. His tongue instantly made itself home inside the blonde's mouth, leaving no place untouched.

The power Sasuke had over the blond was obvious. A few moments of kissing and the blonde forgot all about arguing, or speaking, or thinking at all for that matter. Pants were quickly discarded, and thrown somewhere out of the way. Naruto wrapped his legs around the brunette, pressing against him, needing him. "Please, please, Sasuke….I need you in me so bad," The blond moaned. "Not so fast, little cop, just enjoy for a moment," the thief replied, rubbing his erection against Naruto's hungry, greedy little hole. He wanted it just as bad, but he loved to tease the blonde, and he needed to mark his territory. He sucked and bit at the cop's skin, taking in the taste of sweat and ecstasy, leaving marks and throwing the blond into an ocean of pleasure.

They pressed their bodies together, grinding against each other, wringing pleasured sounds from both mouths. "S-sasuke, please….please…t-take me. I need you to fuck me, h-hard and fast….Oh God, please…." Naruto begging was music to Sasuke's ears. He was just as breathless and he couldn't have held off any long if he wanted to. Their mouths met once more before the brunette shoved his cock inside the other's waiting hole. It drew more sounds from the cop, as well as the car thief and together they moved in quick tempo of pleasure. It was beautiful, and hot. The passion the two shared could not be denied. Together they reached completion, calling out each other's names and holding each other close. Sasuke maneuvered them both to the floor, where they could sit and talk.

"Naruto, I'm not going to give back the cars I've stolen, nor am I going to do anything for the people I've stolen from. I don't even know who the cars belong to and I'm not going to spend hours looking for the owners." Sasuke was firm, and he would change his mind easily, that was obvious. The blond looked up at him. "We'll see Sasuke. It's obvious I depended on you at the moment for shelter and clothes and food, since you cop-napped me. It's also obvious you depend on me for sex. So, until you help the people you stole from, or you won't be getting any," With that, the blonde got up from Sasuke's lap, bent and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

**Author's Note: Wooot! Sequel time! I know it lacks much of a plot, but think of this as a bridge connecting the first story to the third, where much will happen….hopefully. I'm so happy that people like the first story that I decided to make another one! As always, I don't own Naruto. I also love you for reading. I'll stalk you if you review, and if you flame I'll haunt your nightmares. :D Anyway, thank you and, in a little star trek moment: (don't own that, either!) "Live long, and prosper." **


End file.
